


Morning After (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Mo Guanshan He Tian, Morning After, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Mo Guanshan wakes up to a sore behind and a sweet greeting from his husband.
Relationships: TianShan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Morning After (One Day One Shot)

One day  
The sounds of birds chirping had Mo Guanshan pulling the blanket up over his face.

That and the fact that the sun rays was streaming into the room, nearly blinding him when he wanted to open his eyes.

He wasn't a morning person. 

He sighed and snuggled deeper into the bed, cocooned in the warmth the sheets provided. This was the life!

He stretched arm out and felt the cold space of the left side. He didn't think much of it for a few seconds... Guanshan jerked up in bed and groaned afterwards. The space next to him was empty and his ass was killing him! He gingerly lay down again and glared up at the net covered four poster.

A minute later, in came He Tian. With a teasing smile on his lips and a pair of low riding shorts. He could tell He Tian had nothing underneath those shorts on.  
His heart tripled it's efforts of slamming against his chest when He Tian crawled onto the bed towards him, his toned body having a faint glow on it due to the sun's rays.

That and the scratch, bite and love marks all over his body. Mo was appalled that he acted like a savage last night.

So he turned his back towards the other, cheeks pink and not in the mood for his teasings this early in the morning.  
But Mo's eyes fluttered shut when He Tian placed feather light kisses on his neck that probably had a ton of hickeys, he bet.

Then he was pulled into He Tian's body, making a smile threaten to break out of his face when he was pretending to be annoyed.

He felt He Tian's hand slide from his waist to his knee, before trailing just as slowly up again. It made him shiver as goosebumps broke out of his skin at his touch. 

"Good morning Mr He." Came He Tian's voice in a gentle breathless husk as he whispered in his ear.

He could hear the smile in He Tian's voice.

A slow smile curved on Mo's lips as his eyes fell on their hands clasped together, both wearing identical silver rings on.


End file.
